


助理or恋人？

by xieyuechenchen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieyuechenchen/pseuds/xieyuechenchen
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	助理or恋人？

SUMMARY 有事助理干，没事……

不过是几杯梅子酒，有什么可醉的？

亚瑟无语地看着黏黏糊糊缠在自己身上仿佛某种大型犬只一样的阿尔弗雷德，半夜三更被一个电话从床上叫起，离开亲爱的等身泰迪熊抱枕，来到这座城市里纸醉金迷的角落去接某位已经醉得不省人事的上司。

助理的生活就是那么不好当，尤其还是当这样充满活力的公司内定接班人的助理。

亚瑟强撑起白天因久坐酸得不成样子的腰，阿尔弗雷德这人看起来倒是不胖，而当他把大部分的重量都压到亚瑟身上时，亚瑟方才感受到他隔着薄薄的一层白衬衣传来的肌体热度，这人竟是有着鼓鼓囊囊的健硕肌肉的。

任命地叹口气，在心中暗暗祈祷了一番在把这个大块的麻烦送上车之前腰不会被压断，亚瑟强行拖着阿尔弗雷德往前走，在地下停车场的路灯照耀下形成了一个一拖一牵的滑稽影像。

好容易将阿尔弗雷德送上车，和前来接应的司机交换了一个同属被剥削阶层的微笑之后亚瑟无奈地按着这位大少爷的手，防止他一个激动醒来就要伸向前抢夺方向盘。

凌晨一点半，汽车停在公司大楼底下。别误会，不是这么晚了还要带着个醉鬼去开会，阿尔弗雷德这人也不知道抽的什么疯，放着市中心的高档别墅不住，愣是把写字楼的最高层改造成了大型公寓，平时就住在那里。

亚瑟在心中哀嚎一声，做好了在公司凑合一觉第二天起来直接上班的心理准备。

下车后亚瑟向同样大半夜从自家赶来伺候这位少爷的司机道了声谢，司机大叔一脚踩上油门溜得飞快，显然也是不想在留在这个地方。亚瑟只好继续强行扶着阿尔弗雷德的腰把他搀进大厦。

“要去十二楼…..”阿尔弗雷德的声音中杂着酒气，模模糊糊的，还重复了好几遍。

“我们不去十二楼好不好，去二十六楼休息。”亚瑟竭尽所能使出自认是最温柔的口气劝道，那一瞬间让他觉得自己像小区旁边幼儿园慈祥和蔼的老师。

阿尔弗雷德抬头，眼神迷离地看向虚空，似在解析这句话的背后深意，酒精麻痹了他的思维，原本一句简单到不能再简单的话他竟用了快十分钟来反应。

“不、不去。”然后给出了否认的回答。

“还要去……拿个文件。”又像是经历了一番思考得出了这个结论，阿尔弗雷德的语气中带上了不可置疑。

好吧好吧，醉汉最大。亚瑟这样安慰着自己。

跌跌撞撞地把阿尔弗雷德拖进办公室，转身就将他往沙发上一扔，丝毫不怕砸断了总裁金贵的腰。

亚瑟走出去几步又不得不无功而返，晃了晃阿尔弗雷德的肩膀让他清醒一点，开口问道：“你要的文件在哪？”

“左边那个柜子第三层……嗝。”这次的对话以浓烈的梅子味结束。

就不应该让这位平时喝惯了可乐的小少爷一口气灌下这么多酒，亚瑟在心中默默叹气。

这点酒就醉成这样也是没谁了。

亚瑟趴在柜子上借着窗外透进来的微弱的光仔细观察，试图看清哪一份文件看起来像是栽倒在沙发上的那个麻烦鬼需要的。

突然，一个温热的躯体紧贴上来。

横加在腰上的手臂带着不容抗拒的力度将亚瑟禁锢住，刚刚就连大门都差点找不到的人这时倒是无比精准地向下摸到了亚瑟的皮带，没费几下力气就把皮带挑开了。

“啊…不！你要做什么！”亚瑟真是觉得自己倒了大霉，年轻人做个春梦没什么，但自己成为春梦的幻想对象怎么想都不能说是一件有趣的事情。他大声地斥责，意图以分贝将阿尔弗雷德已经离弦的理智拽回。

回应他的是阿尔弗雷德愈加粗重的喘息和不安分的双手。

解开皮带的手轻易伸进西装裤，隔着绵软的布料对着那处上下撸动，不一会儿生理反应的黏液便渗了出来，沾湿了纯棉的布料。突然敏感的器官与布料摩擦的感觉使快感放大，亚瑟不自觉地将双腿紧了紧。

而另一只手也没有闲着，绕过了一整排的扣子直接选择从衣摆下方深入，而后顺次向上，在每一寸光滑的肌肤上逡巡，所到之处点起一阵阵欲火。修剪得整齐的指甲划过胸前的凸起，果不其然听到了身下人带着快感的惊呼，阿尔弗雷德对这样的反应感到满意，揪住其中一个小点拧了一把，亚瑟的声音更加高昂，像变了个调一般。

还没等他再度反应过来，整个人就被眼前这位怪力人士抱起，平坦着放到了办公桌上，索性那人似乎还留存着为数不多的理智，没有直接把他往一大堆文件上面放，否则自己将在很长一段时间内都再也不能直视这些文件。

一个带着酒香的甜吻落到了他的唇上，接着就是第二个、第三个……那人好似一个刚刚得到了生日蛋糕的小朋友一般不知餮足地亲遍他身上的每一个角落，想要在所有物上留下专属于自己的标记。

西装裤被褪到膝盖处，内裤一被扯开，已经精神十足的肉茎便跳了出来，顶端湿漉漉的昭示着这具身躯刚刚经受到的快感。阿尔弗雷德似是觉得这一幕相当可爱，尖利的犬齿啃噬着腿根白皙的嫩肉，在留下一道道红痕和牙印之后，阿尔弗雷德一张口将器物含了进去。

亚瑟的呼吸便是一滞，脑子停止了运转，在这之前他还留存着“我被职场性骚扰了怎么办”一类类似于打趣的话语，可是从这时开始他的脑中只剩下了“我的上司口了我他醒了以后我还有活路吗。”

身下那处猝不及防地落入一个温暖的空间，饶是任何一个男人都无法抵抗得住，亚瑟也不例外，他用手臂遮住自己的双眼试图自欺欺人，身下越来越强烈的快感却在用实际行动抵抗着他理性的行为。

终于释放出来之后不出意料地身后被伸入了手指，令人庆幸的是沾了润滑液，此时的亚瑟也懒得去追究为什么办公室里会出现润滑液这种格格不入的物品，因为被狠狠碾过敏感点带来的快感已经顺路剥夺了他的语言思维。

满意地感受到软肉逐渐向自己展开，身下的身子也因快感和情潮的来袭染上一层暧昧的薄红，阿尔弗雷德把自己的巨物送了进去，随即两人同时发出一声长叹，然后阿尔弗雷德便以极快的速度在亚瑟体内撞击起来。

巨大的冠状物一下下碾压过肉壁伸出那块销魂的区域，带给亚瑟的是一阵阵酥麻而致命的快感。已经发泄过一处的地方在不断的抽插之中又重新有了抬头的趋向。

亚瑟的手在身旁不断蹭动，想要抓住酥麻东西来给自己安全感，好容易捞到一样实感的物品，一拿起来竟然是明天开会要用的文件，当下更加感到羞愧，而身下那人还在疯狂地进行冲击，一次又一次地将自己带到高潮的边缘……

终于，在几个致命般的恶狠狠的冲撞之后，阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气伏在亚瑟身上。

亚瑟感到身上一重，不过也没有力气理他了，只能默默在阿尔弗雷德宽阔的背部留下了几个抓痕，表示自己深刻的怨念。

一阵浓浓的困意袭来，亚瑟竟是就这这个姿势就睡着了。

第二天醒来，亚瑟发现自己在熟悉的二十六楼的大床上——那是他无数次赶到并且强行把某人从床上拎起来的地方。

“醒了？”一旁坐着的是阿尔弗雷德，感到身旁人的动静回了头，在他脸上落下一个吻。

“你做什么！”亚瑟崩溃，这人怎么从昨晚到现在的行为都这么奇怪的。

“你不会以为昨晚以后我们还只是上司和助理的关系吧？”阿尔弗雷德笑了。

不得不说阿尔弗雷德的颜值还是相当高的，迎着清晨太阳光照射进来的方向一笑，竟给了亚瑟一种温暖的幸福感。

“.…..”被戳穿的亚瑟少见地没有回呛阿尔弗雷德，而是低下了头。

“哇不是吧？”年轻的上司语气激动起来，仿佛身心受到了什么莫大的打击一般，“我的技术就这么差？我就这么没有魅力吗？”

然后被助理一把推倒在了床上。


End file.
